I, You and Us
by weixuan18
Summary: 26 moments of their life just to show his love for her. One for each letter, all for their hearts. It all comes down to you, me, and us. [NaruSaku] [Drabble Oneshot fic] Challenge fic for AngelofSweetness. ENJOY!


_**A/N: Guys, this oneshot/drabble fic is my entry for the ABC challenge, initiated by the ever so fair Lily-chan! (Angelofsweetness) She is a very talented author and I urge you all to take a look at her stories. Especially if you're looking for a good angsty/humor romance thing. Lol.**_

_**All words were set by her. One for each alphabet, and 26 drabbles in one! Lol. Just to let you know, this is my first attempt at a drabble fic. Hope I do well. HAHA. Cheer for me. XD**_

_**Now, I'll say this once. If you're NOT a NaruSaku fan, do NOT complain about the pairing. Oh and I hate Sasuke, so he won't appear as a good guy. If you rant, just talk to my hand. **_

_**Oh right, one more thing. It gets longer as it gets to the bottom. Lol, ideas just keep coming. **_

_**Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's start this one, NaruSaku fluffiness. Enjoy, as always. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto, but I do own Mai and Arashi! Lol. XD

* * *

**_

I, You and Us

_**A - Apple**_

One would think that Naruto eats only Ramen all day long. It's true, to a certain extent. He loves his dessert more though. Of course, having your wife feed it to you in such an intimate way is always a bonus. One would ask why the hell would the infamous junk food freak eat a fruit?

Answer's pretty simple. Sakura loves apples. Enough said.

* * *

_**B – Beggar**_

Begging is something pretty familiar with the blond. Having to scab off scraps in his younger days, it ached his heart to see three small girls pleading with a shopkeeper for just some biscuits. He unconsciously clenched his fists as he watched on helplessly, seeing the kids jeered at.

Sakura bit her lips, before gazing Naruto in the eye, "Do you trust me?"

A silent nod was all she needed. Sakura walked over to the shopkeeper before glaring at him, chastising him for being an inconsiderate fool, and ushering the children over to Naruto.

The newly wed adopted them, and when asked why, it was simple, "No child that I know will ever be a beggar. I won't allow it."

* * *

_**C – Catastrophe**_

It was a menacing, yet majestic sight to behold. Chaos ensued as Naruto stormed through the battle field. It was a catastrophe for the Akatsuki. For once again, people learned of the name Shinku Arashi _(Crimson Storm)_. Yet now, he was stronger than ever. With his love by his side, aiding through all the obstacles in life, helping him rid of his worst enemies alive, yes. Even if he was destined to be a half-demon, his cherry blossom would always be by his side.

All the scars, all the pain, all the sadness, all the hate. It rages within him, egging him on, yet he always knew when to stop. For his beloved wife, would always be there, with her loving emerald eyes, like the calm after a storm.

* * *

_**D – Dinner**_

The sweat slowly rolled down her cheek, as she bustled around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the dishes. Naruto gazed longingly, not at the food, but at his wife. She would always make sure that he got a balanced diet, and no matter how busy she had been during the day, it was always her who cooked dinner.

So tonight, he decided a little reward must be given. He quietly crept behind her, and placed butterfly kisses on her neck, before whispering playfully in her ear, "My, my, Sakura-chan, aren't you hot tonight."

She moaned lightly, before mumbling, "You're distracting me……"

"Am I? Must be doing a good job then."

She growled as he licked her ear, before nibbling it. She groaned, damn it, it wasn't fair for him to tease! And for once, dinner was ignored.

Sakura spun around and kissed him hard on the lips, before whispering huskily, "Table?"

* * *

_**E – Extinct**_

Kunoichis rarely ever get the respect they deserve and are most looked down upon. Even those most esteemed warriors, like Tsunade, are still being jeered at behind their backs. Chivalry's extinct one would say. And most might find it highly inclined to agree.

However, those within Konoha would beg to differ. The most unpredictable ninja of all times, Rokudaime Hokage has a stunning past. He had accomplished a lot, not for the fame and glory, but more for the safety of his precious wife, namely one Haruno Sakura, best medic in the world. One look at the loving couple, the looks of respect Naruto would have whenever he visited Sakura, the tender and affectionate gestures he reserved for her alone. They were perfect together.

Extinct? Pft, yeah right.

* * *

_**F – Funny**_

Arashi always found it funny when his parents teased each other.

"Unhand him you foul beast!"

"Rawr! Fair maiden! You shall become part of me as well!" And said Hokage would gleefully chase his pink-haired wife across the room, with her squealing in delight, carrying her son lightly, trying to escape.

"Surrender your souls! Mwahahahaha!" And he would begin to tickle them both. It just so happens that Arashi was extremely ticklish, just like his mother, and the evenings would always end in blissful laughter, as the trio would cuddle in bed, drifting off to dreamland.

Life was good when your father was the number prankster in the village……and still is.

* * *

_**G – Graveyard**_

They came here every year to pay their respects. Somehow, just visiting her at the Memorial Stone wasn't good enough. She had died in the last Shinobi wars, where Kiri, Suna and Konoha defeated all of the Akatsuki who had aligned themselves with Iwa.

It was cold, and snowing, as though Kami was having second thoughts of taking this woman's life. She had sacrificed herself and pushed to the limits, managing to help Jiraiya take out Pein. It was tough, and the price was harsh. The graveyard was silent, as the Rookie nine, led by Uzumaki Naruto, her one and only son, and Haruno Sakura, her precious disciple, paid their respects.

She won't be forgotten, not if they can help it. Godaime Hokage……Tsunade Hime. _(Princess Tsunade)

* * *

_

_**H – Help**_

He had been shutting himself off for a while, trying to ignore the pain, the desperate fatigue he felt when Jiraiya was killed. He blamed it on himself, just like he did for everything else. He no longer dared to let people close to him, for fear of bringing them harm.

Tsunade had tried all she could, but the teenager wouldn't listen. He threw himself into work, willing himself to die as he participated in countless suicidal missions, only to come back intact. He hated it. He had faced death so many times, yet he didn't embrace it.

And then as he once again returned from a mission, just as he stepped into the lobby, he saw her. Her pain filled-face, her sad emerald orbs filled with unshed tears as she gave him a hard slap to the cheek, giving him a wake-up call. "Stop it! Please……stop this……"

He reached up and touched the mark on his cheek, before muttering, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

And she had broken down and pulled him in a tight embrace, "It's okay……I'm here for you. Let me help, please Naruto……let me help." Her voice was but a whisper, a lifeline sent from heaven.

He grasped it, and that day, finally, after two months, he let it all out. He cried.

* * *

_**I – Ice Cube**_

Slowly, she wrapped her tongue around the cool object, lightly sucking on it every now and then; making sure no spot was left untouched. The ice cube rolled around in her mouth, melting bit by bit, as she smiled deviously at Naruto.

Said blond groaned as his cherry blossom continued to torture him. She _always_ did this when they went out for dinner. And the desert would always end with a strawberry milkshake on her end. He gulped slightly as the final ice cube was swallowed and her luscious lips whispered, "Would you like your desert now?"

He shivered at her touch before gazing into those beautiful jade eyes, "One cherry sundae please."

And she would smirk, before ordering it for takeaway. Yep, tonight's gonna be a _looooong _one.

* * *

_**J – Jock**_

It's really annoying when people classify you as an all-brawn, no brain kinda guy, namely, a jock. Naruto knows. After all, that was what he represented since he was young. He remembered when he first dated Sakura, and a couple of 'smart guys' (_Erhem nerdy Erhem) _decided to interrupt their wonderful date, and ask her why a fair maiden such as her would associate herself with a 'jock' like him……all the while eyeing her……assets.

Her reply was simple, punch the perverts into oblivion, before huffing, "You've got some nerve to insult the best Hokage Konoha shall ever see."

Naruto had never felt more proud. Of course, the fact that he just watched guys get owned was a bonus. It was pretty amusing.

And he showed it, when Sakura slid her arm across his and resumed their walk, he chuckled and turned around, with one thought in mind, "Who's the jock now?"

* * *

_**K – Knight**_

"And so, the princess is saved by the Knight. They then lived happily ever after." Mai loved these bedtime stories, especially when her father acted as her pillow, allowing her to snuggle in his arms. Her mother would read them out with her soft, soothing voice, gently coaxing her to sleep.

She yawned cutely as she looked up, "Ne, ne, otousan, _(Father)_ are you like the knight in the story? Did you save mommy?" Her cerulean eyes widened as her father chuckled.

Naruto gazed lovingly at his daughter, before replying, "I would like to think I did. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Okasan? _(Mother)_"

Sakura tenderly caressed her cheek, before giving a warm smile, "He did more than that. He wasn't just my knight in shining armour. He is my love, my one and only. He saved my soul and fulfilled my purpose of living. Even though I was a bad girl when I was young."

Mai tilted her head, "Ka-san is a bad girl?"

Sakura nodded gravely, "Yes, I was mean to your father. But then, he never gave up and I finally realized my mistakes. He gave me the chance to redeem myself and accepted me once again. And that's how little you appeared." She finished with a small smile, "But that's a story for another time, now sleep tight."

Although with reluctance, Mai obliged as her eyelids grew heavier. She mumbled, "Night mummy, daddy."

"Night dear." And with that, they left the room.

Naruto gazed at his wife softly, "Sakura……"

"I meant it. Every single word, Naruto." Sakura smiled weakly, "I……"

He interrupted her by giving her a deep kiss on the lips, passion flowing through the both of them as though they were teenagers all over again. They finally broke apart, gasping for breath in each other's arms, before Naruto kissed her forehead delicately, "I'll always love you Sakura. I'll be your knight."

"I love you so much……" She sobbed as she remembered all the trouble-filled past they both experienced.

"I know……I know……"

* * *

_**L – Lemon**_

It was pretty embarrassing really. See, Ino had dropped in to visit whilst Sakura was relaxing at home on a Sunday. Naruto was at his office, finishing up some minor paperwork. They chatted just like old times, before Ino grinned, "Now, now, Forehead, cough it up. How's Mister Stamina freak treating you in bed?"

Instantly, she got the desired reaction. Sakura almost spitted out her tea and her face was blushing crimson. She couldn't believe it. She was stuttering like Hinata! "J-just…fi-fine. N-normal……"

"Oh really……" Her eyes sparkled as she watched Sakura give a whole new meaning to the word red.

Ino loved teasing Sakura. She gets flustered over such small matters. Of course, what is classified as small matters for Ino usually means it's very important for Sakura. At least, in regards to marriage.

And just then, Arashi and Mai just _had_ to come out, and one sentence sent Ino chortling to no end. And so, to Sakura's immense horror, they asked, "Mummy, why are there lemons in your bedroom?"

* * *

_**M – Master**_

Normally, in public, if anyone dared suggest that Sakura was just like all the other submissive little housewives, they would be on the end of one lightning quick blow that promised loads of pain. Ask Kiba, he would know.

But at home, it's a completely different matter. She tended to Naruto's every need and want. She loved it when Naruto plays teasing games with her, where she places herself in total control of her husband and is submitted into a world of ecstasy.

"Sakura, I'm home!" yawned Naruto as he finally finished his Hokage duties, namely the paperwork, and gave his beloved wife a warm hug as she greeted him.

She giggled as Naruto inhaled the alluring scent of her hair, "I love you."

Sakura kissed him before leading him to their spa, cooing, "Come on Master, the bath's ready……let me introduce you to your new soap……"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He was lucky he wasn't a pervert like Jiraiya, or else he would have died of a nosebleed a long time ago. Well, two can play a game.

He smirked, before slipping off the pink spaghetti strap dress she had on, before placing gentle butterfly kisses along her neck, "My, my what a fine soap we have here."

Sakura looked at him innocently, "Whatever do you mean, Master?" Her lips twitching ever so slightly whilst stripping his robe off.

Needless to say, Naruto had a valid excuse for oversleeping the next day. After all, one must satisfy the desires of their wives first.

* * *

_**N – Naughty**_

"You're a very naughty girl young miss! Now go into your room and think of what you've done!" scolded Sakura as a pouting Mai did as she was told. She sighed as she rubbed her head, the girl reminded her so much of Naruto. Like father like daughter? Maybe.

Naruto had laughed when Mai told him what she did. Someone dared to insult her appearance as being freaky, seeing how it was pink with slight hints of blond. Her eyes were the most unique though, where the left pupil was a pure sky-blue, and the right pupil was an emerald green.

Mai naturally didn't take it lying down. She pranked those idiots for one whole day and had them whimpering by dusk. They had even called her 'Oh Great One' to show their 'sincerity' in their apologies. Iruka wasn't too happy.

She giggled as Naruto hugged her from behind, before whispering, "Oh? Weren't you a really bad girl too?"

Sakura moaned as Naruto kissed her hair, his hands gently caressing her shoulders, "Naruto……"

Said blond sighed, before gazing at Sakura, "Come on, let's go, we need to reward our little princess."

Sakura pouted, "Aww, you're no fun! I'm supposed to be the strict one here!" She huffed and held her head high, though the smirk on her face says it all.

Naruto chuckled, "Hai, hai, that is why you 'accidentally' sent her up to her room where you've got her presents ready."

A loud squeal was heard upstairs before a blur of pink glomped them both, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her daughter, "Oh my little sweetheart, I love you."

Mai gave her the widest grin she could manage, "Me too mum!"

Looks like being naughty does have its advantages………

* * *

_**O – Orange**_

Sakura sighed before shaking her head, muttering, "Why? Why?"

Tenten chuckled as Arashi flaunted his all new orange jumpsuit. Mai had squealed in glee as Arashi came out of the changing room. Youngsters nowadays……with their unique tastes……sigh……

Oh rather, _Naruto's_ unique taste. They were his children alright. How could anyone like that atrocious colour? It's basically saying, "Yo, I'm here. Kill me." Of course, Arashi was an extremely skilled genin and had no worries, but still……

She had thought that Mai would be a bit more normal like her……she couldn't have been more wrong. Although, if she was to be really truthful, out of all the colours, it had accentuated her personality the best. Bright and cheerful, just like her brother and her father. Of course, she was calm and collected at times, but usually, she just loves to have fun.

Naruto chose that time to appear, "Well, well, I must say that you guys look simply amazing!"

Sakura groaned as Naruto further confirmed their beliefs that orange was an awesome colour. _Great……….just peachy……_

And Mai just had to ask, "Ne, ne, mum, why don't you wear orange as well?"

Tenten remembered her expression well. It was complicated, sort of a mix between fear, anger, disbelief and incredulity. Ah well, more gossip material.

* * *

_**P – Pepper**_

"UZUMAKI ARASHI! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" roared a certain duo outside the Hyuga Mansion.

Of course, our playful kid has hidden away in a safe place, that is, in his friend, Hyuga Ryosuke's home. Neji was currently trying his best to hide his amused expressions as Hinata attempted to calm the Uzumakis down.

"Pepper Hinata! The little brat filled the whole futon with pepper this morning!" growled a very pissed off Naruto.

Sakura wasn't pleased at all, "Neji, let me through. I swear I won't demolish your mansion……much."

Of course, Mai just followed behind them innocently, before quickly running over to play with her best friend, Hyuga Nayuki. She knew where Arashi was, after all, this was where he always went when he played a prank.

Hinata finally succeeded and led the two 'well-tempered' _adults_ into the Hyuga Mansion, before coaxing a very reluctant Uzumaki Arashi out from Ryosuke's room. After being subjected to multiple glares, Arashi mumbled out an apology, supported by his dear sister Mai.

Naruto sighed in exasperation, "Why pepper though?"

Arashi blushed, before gulping and slowly inching away, "I thought it was itching powder……"

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously, "So……you intended to use itching powder huh? Young man……PREPARE TO DIE!"

And of course, the chase starts again, much to the Hyugas' amusement.

* * *

_**Q – Quote **_

"Who placed henge no jutsus on every single damn instant ramen cup in our house?" asked a twitching Naruto.

Sakura whistled nonchalantly as she pretended not to notice Naruto's growls.

"Sakura……" He sneaked behind her, before pinning her to the wall, his body against hers, lips ever so close, "Why did you do it?"

She grinned, "A ninja must always look underneath the underneath."

Naruto growled once again, before sucking on her ears, "Come again?"

Sakura shivered at his touch, and licked his whisker marks on the cheeks, earning her a pleased moan. She chuckled, "Ah, but Kakashi-sensei told us that once. Didn't know you were such a forgetful one."

He raised an eyebrow, "Right……"

Sakura tried to keep a straight face, "Uzumaki Naruto, those who betray their wives are worse than trash you know."

"Wha……"

"You were treating those ramen better than me, and I can't help but feel jealous." Sakura's eyes held that same mischievous glint.

Naruto deadpanned, "Funny. You should write a book filled with quotes, call it quote 101."

Sakura laughed before kissing him passionately on the lips, "I never give up, I'll follow my own way of the Shinobis, isn't that right Naruto?" Her fingers gently traced his firm chest muscles, before she led them to their room.

Naruto shook his head, before smirking back, "Indeed, I won't be left behind by you anymore. This time, I'll be the one to protect you, eh Sakura?" His hands gave her rear a light squeeze, eliciting a gasp before he captured her lips once again.

Sakura moaned into the kiss, "Naruto no baka……"

Said blond merely gave his famous foxy grin, "And that's the most famous quote of all!"

* * *

_**R – Reputation **_

To say that Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura were famous was an understatement. They had been voted the Hottest Couple for five years in a row by the Kunoichi Weekly. Their prowess in combat was legendary, where shinobi from all five lands would gladly bow in respect. At the ages of twenty three, both have accomplished what others twice their age couldn't.

They had helped achieve this age of peace and needless to say, they are making sure it stays. However, they've been a bit busy lately, for the past nine months actually. And to everyone's joy in Konoha, Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief, before smiling out and announcing to the crowd, "It's a boy!"

Cheers were heard throughout the village as allies and friends rejoiced in their beloved Rokudaime Hokage-sama and his wife for giving birth to an heir to their legacies. Sakura and Naruto didn't want others to know, but of course, Ino had found out early on and promised not to tell. They didn't need their reputations being reinforced once again.

But now, as they stood, facing the villagers with smiles on their faces, the newborn Uzumaki Arashi in Sakura's arms, for once, they agreed, that their reputation was a benefit.

* * *

_**S – Snake**_

Naruto hated snakes with a passion. It was this bastard that took away what could have been his best friend, this bastard that caused his Sakura-chan to be devastated, and this bastard that was sneering at him now.

Uchiha Sasuke possessed Orochimaru and had come for Naruto. It was a good thing, for Sakura wasn't here at the moment. He grimaced as the effects of the Chidori Nagashi coursed through his body. He snarled as Sasuke jeered, "Your soul……is mine for the taking! Help me attain the ultimate level of Sharingan! Mangekyo Sharingan!"

And it's times like this that Naruto questions his stupidity. He shook his head, before he charged at Sasuke, slowly forming a Rasengan.

Sasuke merely 'hmph-ed' and formed a Raikiri Issen, dark-coloured chakra poured onto his hands as he readied the strike, "Dobe! You'll always bow down to my strength! Even if you are the Jinchuuriki!"

And he was just about to plunge the attack into Naruto when two arms stopped him. His eyes widened, before he turned around, only to find two furious emerald eyes glaring at him, "You pathetic scum! I can't believe I fell for the likes of you! SHANNARO!" And without hesitation, she smashed Sasuke right in the face, sending him flying towards Naruto.

"FUTON: RASEN FUMA SHURIKEN!" roared Naruto as he obliterated Sasuke with that final attack. He collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath as the effects of the jutsu began to show. He slowly inched his way towards Sakura, who quickly began healing him, "Don't you dare die on me now Naruto! I won't let you!"

Naruto coughed up some blood, "Sakura……I'm so……"

"Don't say it……please……if it's anyone to apologize……it's me. Oh Naruto, just hang on! I love you! So please, even if I have to be selfish one more time! Please! For me! Live!"

And that had been all that was necessary. He lived and finally found his love. He married her. The story of a fox, a cherry blossom and a snake was retold throughout the years.

* * *

_**T – Telephone **_

One thing Naruto had against telephones……was the fact that Sakura spent too much time using them. Of course, the bill didn't matter, seeing how he was rich beyond imagination, but ever since the girls had three way phone calls every now and then, it was getting to be quite a headache.

Neji, Shikamaru, and even Gaara had protested. It seems that out of all the husbands, Naruto was the most romantic one, which seriously came as a surprise. After Sakura told the girls of their intimate events and dinners, the others quickly got jealous and complained to their own husbands.

Needless to say, Naruto got quite irritated at the frowns and scowls he's been receiving whenever the girls chose to chat about his romantic aspects.

The telephone is truly an evil invention. Funny, it was discovered in Oto as a weapon prototype. Weird.

* * *

_**U – Unicycle**_

"I want one!" pouted Mai as she and Arashi pestered their dad on and on.

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time that day, "No."

Of course, Sakura, being the loving wife she is, chose to let Naruto suffer by giggling at her children's antics.

"But it's soooooo cool!" yelled Arashi in awe as he remembered the stunts the clown performed on his unicycle. He seemed to forget the fact that for Shinobis, that was a piece of cake.

"No."

"Awww, dad! Come on! I'll even be a good, good, GOOD girl for two days!" chirped Mai.

He rolled his eyes, "Two days? That's it? You need lessons on negotiating."

Sakura chortled as Naruto was going positively ballistic at having to endure a whole hour of whining from their kids.

She finally settled the deal, "Alright, we'll get one for you guys." And after looking at their joyous faces, and of course, Naruto's disbelieving gaze, she continued, "On one condition. Make sure your beloved dad as comfortable as possible for this weekend."

"YOU GOT IT! MUM, YOU'RE THE BEST!" cheered both kids in unison.

Naruto deadpanned, "I would've appreciated it if you did that an hour ago."

Sakura gave him a small kiss, before whispering in his ear, "Yeah, but now, they'll be good children and actually sleep at night, making it just you and me darling."

There are times when Naruto just had to applaud his wife's intellect.

* * *

_**V – Violent **_

"Damn it woman! What's your problem?!" snarled Naruto as he evaded another piece of furniture sent his way.

"My problem? _My problem_?!" Said woman pounced at him trying to get one punch in, only to be subdued after a fierce struggle. He wasn't a hokage for nothing.

"Why are you so damn violent?! Can't you just be gentle like the others?"

At that, Sakura's eyes narrowed even more, "Others? OTHERS?! UZUMAKI! How DARE you cheat on me!"

Naruto was dumbfounded, "What the hell?!"

But then, Sakura had broken free and smashed Naruto right in the cheek, "You pervert! I can't believe you!"

Naruto grumbled as he spit out the blood in his mouth, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Getting angry is one thing, but you DARE insult my love for you, I won't take it lying down!" His pupils turned red, his voice growing deeper and more menacing.

Sakura jeered, "Oh yeah, really, your love for me! Then why haven't I felt like a wife in two weeks?! You tell me that Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief, "Sakura, you're due in a few _days_!"

"So what?! I'm ugly and fat, so you dislike me now? That's why, isn't it?! I'm disgusting, I knew this would happen, sniff."

Kami, he _hated _the mood swings. It was unbelievable. One moment she would be gentle as a cat, curling up against him in bed, sleeping, the next she would be launching projectiles at him, trying to kill him. It doesn't help that she's known to be extremely violent.

There was only one thought in his mind as he quickly tried his best to comfort his wife and assure her that everything was fine and he still loved her, _Just a few more days, just a few more days……I hope I make it.

* * *

_

_**W – Whistle **_

Sakura gazed at the plains before her, the sun was slowly setting. She had just finished her duties in hospital, and had come to this spot to relax. There was too much on her mind nowadays. She loved Naruto……but she didn't dare to say it.

Rejection, memories of how mean she was to him all came flying back. It was scary. Yet, as troubled as she was, she didn't want anyone else to know. She hated it if Naruto knew from someone else that she loved him. She wanted to be the one to tell him.

The dusk was beautiful, the horizon was on fire, the sky growing darker by the minute, nature slowly getting silent. It was peaceful, and suddenly, Sakura placed her fingers into her mouth, and gave a loud whistle.

It was a sort of signal between Naruto and her. Naruto came up with it, she still remembered his words vividly in her mind, _Whenever you need me, Sakura-chan, just whistle……and I'll come running. I promise._

She laughed bitterly as she whistled once more, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she thought about the affection Naruto had for her, yet she just had to be so immature and reject it. "Naruto……" was all she could whisper as she broke down in tears. She hated being so weak, and she knew that she had no right to even tell Naruto her feelings……

"Sakura……"

She gasped as she spun around, there he was, a sad smile on his face, "Naruto!"

"I came running……like I promised."

She whimpered softly before rushing at him and pulling him into a tight embrace, "Naruto……I…oh…I'm so sorry!"

Naruto gave her a small kiss on the forehead before gently caressing her cheek, "Sakura, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. I love you Sakura-chan."

She melted into his kiss and gazed into those sky-blue orbs, before finally, saying the truth that's been bothering her for months, "I love you too Naruto."

* * *

_**X – X-men**_

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as his kids and their friends began their usual ninja games. Only this time, they were cosplaying. See, a few days ago, the Rookie nine and their families had gathered together for dinner, before going off to see a movie together. It just so happened that this new movie, X-men was just released a few days ago.

They watched it, amused at the theory of cells mutating to give special powers. When wolverine appeared, almost all the adults gave Naruto a teasing glance. It was definitely entertaining, they were practically the same people. Claws, super healing factor, bad temper, strong. Yeah. Even the woman they love had similarities.

Jean Grey and Sakura both have strong minds and bodies, are gentle, have red/pink hair. Of course, both are extremely dangerous. And so, after that movie, the kids decided to implement new stuff into their games, namely, posing as mutants.

Sakura chuckled at Naruto's expression and motioned for him to lie down, "Come on Naruto, I'll give you a massage. You deserve it."

Said blond raised an eyebrow, "So……you're not gonna claw me like that woman in the movie right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "As long as you behave, I mightn't. But really……that is a nice idea." Here we go again, damn it, she thinks she's the only one who can tease eh?

Naruto suddenly pulled her down and let her straddle him, before he locked her legs in place and kissed her passionately on the lips. He licked her lower lip, causing her to whimper before using that opportunity to gain entrance to her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and Naruto finally won and subjected Sakura to a lot of pleasure, eliciting several moans from her.

They finally broke apart, as the need for oxygen arose and grinned at each other. Naruto then slowed the kiss this time, making it gentle and soft, a huge contrast to before and to Sakura, it was extremely thrilling.

She groaned and gazed longingly at their bedroom. Naruto's smirk widened as he yelled, "Kids! Take your games outside! It seems as though our lovely cherry blossom has a real urgency……kukukuku, come on, come on, off you go."

And though there were protests, the kids obliged and went to the Hyuga Mansion. Neji just looked at him amused before sighing, "I expect they'll be camping over at my house?"

"Smart as always Neji!"

Said Hyuga snorted before leaving quickly.

Naruto then turned back to Sakura, grin still intact, "Now, darling, let's take it up a notch."

And amidst the moans that filled their house, a conclusion was made. Movies were definitely a good for recreational……ideas……

* * *

_**Y – Yoyo**_

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the toy Naruto had in his hand, "What's that?"

Naruto shrugged, "They call it a yoyo, western toy. The group we just protected for our A-rank mission gave us a bunch of these as extra thanks."

"What does it do?"

"Well, you roll and unroll it and do tricks. It's pretty easy as long as you have good chakra control." Naruto gave her a demonstration and did a 'Walk the dog'.

"Here you try."

For awhile, she just played with it, trying to form shapes but failed. She growled in frustration when Naruto chuckled, "No, no, Sakura-chan, this is a game. You gotta relax."

He stood close behind her, guiding her hands and showing her how to do an 'Under the Bridge' move. Sakura blushed at their intimacy and found it hard to concentrate. It was definitely fun and a nice change to have Naruto so close to her.

His breath tickles her every time he whispers into her ear. Just as she was getting the 'Around the World' move, she tripped and fell directly into Naruto's arms, emerald met cerulean.

He chuckled as she mock-scowled at him, as though saying; _it's all your fault!_

Sakura pouted as Naruto performed the move flawlessly, but then, something clicked, and all of a sudden, the yoyo separated, before a stunned Sakura stared at the box in her hands.

Naruto smiled, before getting on one knee, "Haruno Sakura, the ring you have, is a promise ring."

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as a ruby shaped as a cherry blossom was lodged on the platinum ring itself. It was beautiful!

She trembled as Naruto slowly slid it onto her middle finger, "After the war Sakura……will you marry me?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she snuggled in his arms, "Naruto……I swear, you're the only one that can come up with something like this."

Naruto grinned, before his eyes lit up, "So……does that mean……"

"Yes, yes and YES! I WILL!"

Another promise was made, but this one sealed their fate. Whatever dangers might come, they will forever be together, as one.

* * *

_**Z – Zip**_

See……zips are troublesome things. They get in the way most of the time when privacy is not needed. And it gets real frustrating too.

Sakura moaned between her kisses with Naruto whilst trying to rip off the zips on his jacket. It wasn't fair that she was half-naked when her husband was almost fully clothed. She yanked at it and as expected, she succeeded, before running her smooth hands across his chest, gently massaging his muscles and pressing against her love.

Naruto groaned as he tried to take off her skirt. Those damn zips! He forced a bit of wind-chakra through them, splitting them apart, and gave Sakura a shiver as he gently squeezed her thighs. He gazed into her eyes that were filled with passion and love, and moved into kiss her once again.

But just as things started to get heated up, a familiar voice called from the room at the other end of the hall, "Mum! My zip's not working properly!"

Both growled in disappointment as they were forced to separate. It was like having the honey just out of your reach. Sakura bit her lips, moving towards the door, before she gave a sigh of determination, "Arashi!"

"Mum?!"

"SCREW THE ZIP!" before she locked the door and continued her well-deserved sessions with her beloved husband.

Arashi raised an eyebrow at her language. Did her mother just swear? Meh, he won't ever understand the female species. Dad said that you would when you grow up. He's eleven already! Mai's already getting weirder every day and she's only seven!

He continued fumbling with the zips on his jumpsuit, before scowling at it, "Stupid zips."

* * *

_**Hahaha, how was that for an ending. Lol. Damn, this was meant to be short! Ah well, this is my first official NaruSaku oneshot. Guys, you better review if you want more like this. I hope I did okay. **_

_**Comments are welcome, hopefully I won't get any flames. And don't blame me if you hate NaruSaku. I love the pairing. Well then, I guess this is it. C'ya! XD**_


End file.
